L'île de plaisir
by coeurtoxic
Summary: Dumbledore a encore eu une idée. Que faire lorsque l'on se retrouve avec un maître des potion, un ancien mangemort et son ennemie sur une île?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Note : Cette fic est assez spècial, mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Chapitre 1

Un mois avant la fin de l'année, Dumbledore eut une idée génialissime. Cette année, il voulait, pour ses septièmes années, faire comme les moldus, un voyage de fin d'année. Pour cela, il avait trouvé plusieurs endroits: quelques îles au larges du Maroc. Sur chaque île, il comptait envoyer douze élèves, donc trois de chaque maisons.

En ce soir de mois de Mai, tout Poudlard était réunis pour manger. Le directeur se leva et toute la salle se tut.

-Bien, je voudrais que tous les septièmes années restent après le repas.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Beaucoup de ces élèves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'ils avaient fait. Une fois le repas finis et tout les élèves des autres années retournés dans leurs dortoirs, le directeur se leva et redemanda le silence.

-Cette année étant votre dernière, j'ai décidé d'organiser un voyage de fin d'année. Il se déroulera après vos examens et seul ceux ayant réussis pourront partir. Vous irez sur des îles non loin des côtes marocaine, ce sont des territoires où il n'y aura personne d'autres que votre groupe et vos accompagnateurs. Ces groupes seront constitués de trois élèves de chaque maison. Je vous dirai la constitution des groupes après la remise des diplômes... Oh et j'oubliai. Vous partirez dans deux semaines. Maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Point de vue des Griffondors

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, ils s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils, très confortables et quelques peu déformés.

-T'imagines, on va partir en vacances sur une île, une île!

-Calmes-toi Ron.

-Une île 'Ry, t'imagines, et on sera seul sans d'autres personnes.

-Tu oublies qu'il y aura des accompagnateurs.

-Oui, je sais Hermione, mais il n'y aura personne d'AUTRES. Oh j'ai trop hâte d'y être.

-Pour y aller, il faudra que tu réussisses tes ASPICs.

-Ah oui! Et si on étudiait?

-Sans moi, je vais me coucher, après tout, demain on a cours.

-Bonne idée 'Ry. A demain les garçons.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

C'est ansi que les Griffondors se mirent à travailler d'arrache-pied.

Point de vue des Serpentards

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, ils s'assirent dans les beaux, neuf et confortables fauteuils.

-Mais quelle idée de vouloir aller sur une île?

-Tu sais Draco, ça a quand même des avantages.

-Dis-moi tout Blaise.

-C'est vrai, regardes, il n'y aura personne pour nous dire quoi faire.

-A part les professeurs.

-Ouais Théo, après on a toute l'île pour nous.

-Et si on se perd?

-Ça n'arrivera jamais à un Malfoy.

-Ouais, on sait Dray, les Malfoy sont presque parfait...

-Pas presque Blaise, mais tout à fait parfait.

C'est ainsi que les Serpentards passèrent le mois à essayer, pour Blaise, le bon côté des choses, et pour Draco car il avait déjà été sur une île ainsi que Théo, à dénigrer ce voyage.

Dans le bureau du Directeur

Dumbledore, tranquillement assit sur sa chaise, avait devant lui, sur son bureau, les photos des ses élèves de septième année triés par maison, tournées face cachée. Il les mélangea et en sortit trois de chaque maison. Le groupe un venait d'être formé. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre un professeur et un accompagnateur...au hasard.

Le mois fini, les élèves avaient terminé leurs ASPICs et beaucoup espéraient avoir réussi pour pouvoir partir. Le stress était encore plus grand à l'attente de ces résultats.

Ceux-ci auraient lieu le trente et un juin à seize heures.

Ce jour-là, dans le grande salle, les élèves avaient atteint un niveau de stress incroyable.

A la fin de la remise des diplômes, où il y eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun échec, le directeur commença à dire les groupes.

-...Le groupe trois aura pour professeur Severus Snape et comme accompagnateur Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. Ce groupe sera constitué pour les Serpentards, de messieurs Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Pour les Serdaigles, de monsieur Anthony Goldstein, et de mesdemoiselles Luna Lovegood et Padma Patil. Pour les Griffondors, de mademoiselle Hermione Granger, et des messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Pour les Poufsouffle, de mesdemoiselles Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, et monsieur Justin Finch-Fletches...

Du coup, beaucoup perdirent leur enthousiasme. Après tout, Ron et Harry allaient passer deux semaines de plus avec Snape, Malfoy et Zabini.

-Vous partirez dans deux jours, le temps de rentrer chez vous et de vous détendre. Vos parents sont déjà au courant. Vos accompagnateurs vous attendront à Prés-au-Lard à dix heures. Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous à présent.

Point de vue du Terrier

Molly Weasley attendait avec impatience son petit dernier et son fils de coeur. Elle était fière des deux et elle était heureuse qu'ils puissent partir sur une île.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

-Bonjour Madame Weasley.

-Ah, bonjour Harry, Ronald. Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Au fait Harry, appelle moi Molly, depuis le temps que je te le demande.

-Bien, Molly.

-Bon les enfants, dites-moi tout. Avec qui partez-vous?

-Vous êtes déjà au courant que nous avons réussis?

-Bien entendu. Alors, avec qui?

-On part avec Snape et Malfoy Senior.

-Professeur Snape, Ronald.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

-Et sinon, avec qui vous partez?

-Malfoy fils, Zabini, Nott, Luna et Hermione. Ainsi que deux autres Serdaigles et trois Poufsouffle.

-J'espère au moins que vous vous amuserez.

Point de vue du Manoir Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy attendait son fils dans le salon bleu-vert que son ancienne femme de Mangemorte avait décoré. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait plût chez elle: son goût.

Quand Draco arriva dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, il demanda à un elfe de maison où se trouvait son père. Il arriva dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour Père.

-J'ai vu tes résultats, et je suis fier.

-Merci. Au fait, Père, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous seriez accompagnateur pour le voyage?

-Cela fait peu de temps que je suis au courant. Je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je pars.

-Eh bien, je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Vous partez avec moi ainsi que Severus.

-Et qui d'autres?

-Eh bien, Blaise, Théo et Potter, Weasley et miss-je-sais-tout ainsi que trois Serdaigles et trois Poufsouffles.

POV de Lucius

Le fils Potter, intéressant. Je risque de bien...m'amuser.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Note : ce chapitre présente le couple

Tous les élèves de septième année étaient présent à dix heures au centre de Prés-au-Lard. Tout le monde était excité, certains le montraient moins que d'autres mais tous étaient arrivés avec dix minutes d'avance. Dumbledore, les professeurs et les accompagnateurs attendaient que tout le monde finisse de se dire au revoir.

Quand les dernières embrassades furent terminées, le directeur demanda aux élèves de se mettre en groupe devant les personnes qui les accompagnaient.

Severus attendait que ses douze élèves se rapprochent de lui et de son ami.

-Bien, pour aller sur l'île il faut prendre un portoloin.

Il montra une bouteille qui servirait pour le voyage.

-Il se déclenchera dans une minute, alors si vous pouviez mettre votre main dessus pour que nous puissions partir.

Lucius et le professeur ainsi que les élèves posèrent leurs mains dessus et une minute plus tard, ils sentirent un crochet tirer leur nombril.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur une plage de sable blanc avec une mer bleu azur. Quelques mètres plus loin, près des palmiers se trouvait quatre cabanons un pour les filles, deux pour les garçons et un pour les adultes. Dans chacun, il y avait des chambres individuelles. Un autre cabanon se trouvait tout près, c'était l'endroit qui servirait de salle commune et de lieu où les repas seraient servit.

Avant que les élèves partent s'installer, Severus leur dit les horaires des repas. Bizarrement les garçons de Griffondors et de Serpentard choisirent la même cabane. Qui se trouvait être la cabane juste à coté de celle des professeurs.

Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller nager, les Serpentard de se mettre à l'ombre sous les palmiers en face de la mer pour discuter et les adultes les rejoignirent. Le petit brun sortit de sa chambre portant seulement un short et attendit son ami, celui-ci n'en portant pas plus. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la plage.

Quand Harry apparut, trois personnes restèrent bloquer une minute avant de se reprendre rapidement.

P.O.V de Severus

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Il me fait vraiment saliver. Je me demande ce qu'il cache sous ce short ? Hmmm.

P.O.V de Lucius

Ce voyage est vraiment intéressant, regardez moi ce corps à damner un Malfoy.

P.O.V de Draco

Enfin je le vois presque nu, le nombre de fois que j'en ai rêvé.

Fin P.O.V

Pendant une heure et demi, une partie des élèves s'amusaient dans l'eau, Potter sortit de la mer avec les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur son torse. Draco étant un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens commença à bander. Severus et Lucius n'ayant pas autant les hormones en ébullition durcirent un peu également. Le maître des potions remarqua que les Malfoys étaient dans le même état que lui, se dit qu'ils devaient discuter.

Le repas apparut à table quand tout le monde fut attablé. Après avoir mangé, le professeur demanda à son ami et à son filleul de rester, tandis que les autres sortaient. Il attendirent que tout le monde soit partit et s'installèrent dans des fauteuils.

-Vous êtes attirés par Potter !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler parrain.

-Ne me mens pas, je vous ai vu le reluquer.

-C'est même pas vrai, bouda Draco .

-Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi, et toi Lucius, tu ne dis rien ?

-Je me demandais si toi aussi tu n'avais pas un faible pour lui ?

-Je... peut-être bien, rougit-il.

-Bien de toute façon, j'ai son âge donc il sera pour moi.

-Ah ! Non, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience, argumenta son père.

-Et si ..

-Et si quoi Severus ?

-Et si on se le partageait?

-Tu veux dire qu'il soit à nous trois ?

-Oui

-Vous êtes marrants mais s'il ne nous veut pas ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment en bon termes avec lui.

-Nous avons qu'à nous faire pardonner et le séduire, Lucius.

Review ? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Note : J'ai décidé de mettre les réactions de Harry face aux Serpentards séparement c'est pourquoi ce chapitre est si court et posté si vite.

Draco Malfoy avait décidé en ce début de matinée de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire, charmer les gens. Bon évidemment, ça ne serait pas facile, vu que la personne qu'il devait séduire n'était autre que Harry Potter, Gryffondor à cent pour cent et plus beau cul de l'univers. En le voyant sans ses deux amis, il prit le peu de courage qu'il possédait et se dirigea vers lui.

-Potter!

Harry se retourna, se demandant ce que Malfoy lui voulait. Il put néanmoins remarquer que le blond n'avait pas son habituel rictus hautain.

-Quoi Malfoy?

-Saches tout d'abord que je n'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie et que donc c'est très difficile pour moi de le faire. Tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy et qu'ensuite un Malfoy ne dois jamais le faire.

-Faire quoi Malfoy?

-M'excuser. Je m'excuse de t'avoir insulté pendant notre scolarité et j'aimerais, enfin si tu le permets, que l'on devienne ami.

-Tu n'es pas censé me détester?

-Je ne te déteste plus et au risque de me répéter j'aimerais que l'on devienne ami.

-Pourquoi voudrais devenir mon ami maintenant?

-Parce que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses.

-Comme?

-Que lorsque tu as refusé de devenir mon ami en première année, j'ai décidé que puisque tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit amis et bien on serait ennemis parce que je voulais faire parti de ta vie. Et puis ne dit-on pas soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis?

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Peu importe, acceptes-tu mon amitié?

-Ce n'est pas une blague ou quelque chose pour m'humilier encore?  
>-Non, je suis sincère.<p>

Harry le regarda un moment, sembla trouver quelque chose puis acquiesça. Draco lui prit la main, la serra un instant avant de le tirer vers un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Une fois Malfoy assit, Harry fut placé entre ses jambes et son dos contre le torse de Draco. Après un moment, il se détendit et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le blond passait ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Lucius se dirigeait vers la cabane où le repas se déroulait quand il vit son fils et Harry arriver ensemble, il comprit alors que Draco venait de passer un moment avec le petit brun et qu'il avait réussit à se faire pardonner. Il se dit que s'il avait réussi lui aussi pouvait le faire, il attendit pour cela que le repas soit passé pour l'aborder.

Le voyant se diriger vers son cabanon, Lucius se dirigea vers lui d'un pas sûr et assuré alors qu'il était loin de l'être.

-Monsieur Potter, l'interpella-t-il.

-Oui monsieur Malfoy?

-Pouvons-nous discuter?

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, il me semble.

-Oui bien sur mais je voulais dire dans un endroit plus privé.

-Et de quoi voulez-vous me parler?

-D'abord, trouvons un endroit plus discret.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait ou non suivre Malfoy senior, car après tout, il pouvait bien le tuer pour finir l'œuvre de son ancien maître. Bien qu'ayant été innocenté grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, le blond avait déjà essayé de le tué. Et puis le fait qu'il lui parle gentiment lui paressait bizarre, en même temps depuis qu'il s'était levé tout avait été bizarre surtout Mal... non Draco (celui-ci ayant insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Malgré toutes ces « bonnes » raisons de ne pas le suivre, il le fit. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au même endroit où Draco et lui s'étaient trouvés le matin même.

-Bien, je pense que pour commencer je dois vous dire merci.

-Pardon?

-Je dois vous remercier de m'avoir débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Heu... et bien de rien... je... c'est tout ce que vous deviez me dire?

-Non.

-Et bien, qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire ?

-J'aimerais que vous compreniez que lorsque j'ai essayé de vous tuer, je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a dit que je suis devenu un espion quand Severus fut découvert, il fallait donc qu'il ne doute pas de moi.

-Cela n'excuse pas pourquoi vous avez tenté de me tuer lors de ma deuxième année.

-J'étais plutôt en colère, tu avais libéré un de mes elfes de maison et puis je savais que j'allais être punis. Mais je ne voulais pas te tuer, j'allais juste te lancer un stupefix pour que tu ne me suives pas.

Harry remarqua que le blond avait commencé à le tutoyer et qu'il s'était peu à peu rapproché de lui.

-Et pourquoi me dites-vous cela?

-Parce que j'aimerais que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'apprécie, mais toi surement pas.

-Je ... je crois que je vous apprécie.

-Vraiment? Dit-il surpris.

-Et bien je crois, oui.

Harry était rouge de gène, regardant ses chaussures et il ne vit donc pas Lucius se rapprocher et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci, Harry

-Euh, mons..

-Lucius, appelle-moi Lucius et tutoie moi.

-Lucius, je dois...

-S'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi.

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Severus n'avait pas vu Harry de toute la journée, de plus, Draco avait été introuvable pendant toute la matinée et maintenant, c'est Lucius qui manquait à l'appel. Alors à part ronchonner, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. En plus, le repas allait être bientôt servit, et il devrait donc voir toute cette bande de cornichons, sauf les Malfoys et Harry, qu'il avait évité avec succès durant cette première journée de voyage.

Après le repas, les deux blonds avaient poussé le maître des potions à aller voir Harry. Après tout, il les avait bien pardonné tout les deux alors que Lucius avait tenté de le « tuer » à plusieurs reprise. Mais il y avait quand même une différence entre essayer de le tuer et l'humilier pendant plus de 7 années.

De plus, il n'était pas un Griffondors, il était un Serpentard pur souche et donc il avait toutes les qualités qui vont avec. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il vit Harry assit face à l'océan et en plus tout seul, il en profitât.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu changer, tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu effacer de ma vie.

Vous aussi Professeur?

Et oui, ma vie n'a jamais été facile.

Je m'en doutais.

Comment ça?

Et bien, lors de notre tout premier cours, j'ai pensé que vous deviez être un peu comme moi, je l'ai vu dans votre regard.

Désolé mais moi je n'ai jamais été une célébrité.

Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle, mais je suppose que votre caractère provient de là. Vous savez, on se ressemble beaucoup. Et puis, je n'aime pas ma célébrité, je suis devenu célèbre parce que j'ai tué un homme.

Je ne vois pas en quoi on se ressemble Potter?

Vous savez, j'ai failli être à Serpentard.

Je ne vous crois pas.

Et pourtant... Dites, pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir?

Je suppose qu'il est temps de vous faire mes excuses.

De quoi vous excusez-vous?

Des ces années où je vous ai humilié parce que vous ressemblez à votre père et d'avoir compris peut-être trop tard que vous êtes très loin de lui ressembler. Pourrez-vous me pardonner un jour?

Pourquoi ne vous pardonnerai-je pas? Je l'ai bien fait pour Draco et Lucius. De plus, votre façon d'être avec moi m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas me prendre la grosse tête.

Harry mit alors doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et se mit à contempler le coucher de soleil.

C'est magnifique!

Vous avez raison, c'est rare d'en voir d'aussi beaux.

Snape était perdu et avait du mal à réfléchir. Harry lui avait, semblait-il, pardonné et il se laissa aller en sa présence. Ce Potter était vraiment différent, il devait sûrement être un ange rien que par sa bonté.

Bonne nuit Severus

Bonne nuit Harry.

Le brun lui fit un bisou et s'en alla. En le regardant partir, il se souvint de leur discussion et se demanda si Harry ne cachait pas quelque chose à tout le monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Harry venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Ceux qui étaient là purent voir un Harry ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama qui lui tombait lâchement sur les hanches et se frottant les yeux comme un enfant. Après s'être étiré, il regarda tout le monde et leur dit bonjour. Ron et Hermione avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réveil mais les Malfoy et Snape non et durent se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Après avoir pris son premier café, le sauveur paru plus réveillé et commença à rougir.

-Je... suis désolé j'aurais du m'habiller.

Les Serpentards eurent vite fait de le rassurer, et purent profiter de la vu.

Les amis de Harry avaient remarqué la nouvelle entente entre celui-ci et les verts et argents. Évidemment ils se posaient des questions mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir leur répondre puisqu'il était plongé dans son petit déjeuné.

Une fois son déjeuné avalé, Harry se dirigea vers son professeur.

-Severus, je voudrais te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes pour aller faire une ballade sur l'île.

-Euh oui bien sur que je viendrais avec toi mais je te propose d'abord d'aller te préparer.

Harry rougit une seconde fois et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Severus avait un léger sourire tandis que les Malfoys étaient envieux et légèrement jaloux car eux aussi auraient aimé aller se promener avec le petit brun. Hermione les regardait avec méfiance et Ron s'était étranglé avec un morceau de baguette qu'il venait d'avaler. Le maître des potions se leva souplement du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait et partit attendre celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Une fois Harry prêt, il partirent et ne revinrent que quelques minutes avant le repas. Alors que Harry se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui faire la bise, Severus se retourna et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre celle de Harry. Celui-ci rougit, s'excusa et s'en alla très très rapidement. Malheureusement pour le professeur, deux personnes l'avaient vu et se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit qu'il fallait le séduire ?

-Si c'est bien..

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

-Draco, je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! C'était un accident !

-Un accident c'est ça! Draco bouda car il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse en premier.

-Et toi Lucius, tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Quel goût ont ses lèvres ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : L'île de plaisir

Couple : très, très spécial

Bêta : pacifica-hime (que je remercie)

Note : je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard et je vais essayer pendant les vacances de poster le plus possible pour me faire pardonner.

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient et que cette fic n'est pas fait pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le slash ou plus précisément une relation entre hommes.

Après cette journée assez spéciale, Harry s'installa tranquillement dans son lit et pensa à ce baiser qui malgré le fait qu'il était accidentel lui avait fait ressentir, l'espace d'une seconde, un sentiment de bien-être.

Il avait proposé à son professeur de potion une ballade car il voulait découvrir cette île et qui mieux que Severus Snape pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se trouvait sur ce bout de terre. Bien évidemment il avait parlé d'autre chose aussi. Ils avaient parlé de leur avenir; Severus voulait continuer à donner cours mais à mi-temps et Harry souhaitait pouvoir se reposer pendant une année. Le professeur avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il n'avait rien dit et le reste de la ballade avait continué tranquillement. Au moment de se séparer, le brun s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise, c'est alors que Severus s'était retourné et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

En repensant à ce baiser, il eu un léger sourire et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, tous le monde était à la plage, soit pour profiter de la mer soit pour se faire dorer la pilule. Harry nageait dans cette magnifique eau quand il vit Draco seul sous un palmier. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'amena avec lui dans l'eau. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrosé. S'en suivit une bataille mémorable qui finit avec Harry couché en-dessous du blond.

L'atmosphère changea, Draco regarda Harry; ses yeux émeraude, son fin petit nez et ses lèvres aussi belles qu'un bouton de rose. Durant son observation, le visage du jeune Malfoy s'était rapproché de celui de survivant et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Potter. Surpris, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco rompit le baiser qu'il prit conscience de ce qui c'était passé, il s'excusa et s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre. Lucius, qui avait assisté à la scène se dirigea vers la chambre du brun pour savoir « ce qui c'était passé ».

Il toqua et rentra sans attendre qu'on le lui autorise. Il découvrit Harry roulé en boule sur son lit.

-Harry.

-Ah euh mon... euh Lucius, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

-euh oui... tout va bien, rougit-il en se touchant les lèvres.

Ce geste fut de trop pour Lucius, sa légère jalousie et le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore embrassé Harry prirent le dessus, il s'assit à côté de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne légèrement. Il se retira rapidement et s'en alla. En laissant Harry surpris de ce qui ce passait.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

La nuit était tombée, Harry n'était pas venu manger et les trois hommes était un peu inquiets mais ne voulait pas le déranger encore. Alors ils allèrent dormir en espérant que le plus petit ne leur en voudrait pas trop.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, un garçon se débattait dans son lit et il était en sueur, il se mit à crier, à hurler.

Rapidement ceux de son cabanon et celui voisin se réveillèrent. Les accompagnateurs arrivèrent rapidement mais pas assez selon eux puisque Ronald Weasley était déjà auprès de celui qui avait hurlé. Il le prit dans ses bras, ce qui entraîna trois légers grognement, et le réconforta.

-Chut, Harry je suis là, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Ron.

-Oui je suis là, Harry.

Les autres partirent avec le cœur gros en se promettant de le protéger.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente et pour les fautes qui y aura car n'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma béta, je poste ce chapitre sans corrections. Néanmoins j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Harry se réveilla et sentit un corps qui le tenait dans ses bras, rapidement il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé pendant la nuit. Il secoua le roux pour qu'il se réveille mais il avait un sommeil de plomb et ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille. Il se mit à grogner et essaya de le pousser mais sa prise devint étau et Ron mit sa tête dans son coup. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire à la personne d'attendre, qu'elle rentra.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco s'inquiétait pour Harry et décida d'aller le voir avant le petit déjeuner. Il toqua donc et rentra sans que personne ne l'y autorise. Ce qu'il vit le rendit furieux, il n'eut qu'un envie c'est de séparer SON Harry de se rouquin qui prenait SON Harry pour son nounours.

Harry remarqua que Draco était rentré dans sa chambre et ce dit qu'il était enfin sauvé, il lui fit alors ses yeux de chien battu pour qu'il l'aide.

-Weasley !

Ce dernier sursauta et tomba du lit mais il entraîna dans sa chute le sauveur du monde magique qui se retrouva écrasé sous le roux. Cette position ne plaisait absolument pas au blond qui prit Ron et le jeta de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans une chambre, ce qui fit venir des images dans la tête de l'homme blond.

-Euh Harry ça va ?

-Je pense... merci j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étouffer.

-Euh je vais te laisser... A plus.

-Draco ?

-Oui répondit t'il rapidement.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je...je voulais voir comment tu allais après ton cauchemars.

-Merci mais tout va bien.

-Tu en fait souvent ?

-Régulièrement...je vais me préparé.

-Bien si tu veux je peux t'attendre.

-OK, je reviens vite.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et s'assirent pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. Sauf que c'était mal connaître Hermione Granger qui avait entendue parler du cauchemars et qui s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami.

-Harry ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Ne me dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir !

-Hermione tu sais très bien que j'ai l'habitude.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Laisse tomber.

-Laisser tomber quoi, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais prendre une potion sans rêve...

-Et puis que je devienne accro, non je ne veux pas.

-Mais Harr..

-Arrete... Je vais me promener.

Alors que Harry partait, elle reçu trois regard noir. Les propriétaires de ces regards se levèrent, se regardèrent et se comprirent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry venait à peine de sortir de la cabane quand Severus et Draco le rejoignirent. Il allait leur demander ce qu'il voulait quand Lucius arriva portant un panier déjeuner à son bras.

-Si tu nous le permet, nous souhaiterions t'accompagner lui demanda Draco.

-Se serait avec plaisir leur lança t'il avec un énorme sourire au lèvre.

Une petite revieuw ?


End file.
